Scar Makers and Heart Breakers
by VamphigherQueen
Summary: SCARRED SKIN AND WOUNDED HEARTS SEQUEL. We all know the unbreakable bond Inuyasha and Kagome formed in high school. Two years later, they have a home, a baby on the way and that same teenage love in their hearts. But their love will be tested when someone sets out to kill them. Can their love withstand the danger? Will they survive?
1. Explosion

**Please read this note! Now, this is a sequel to my story Scarred Skin and Wounded Hearts. The plot line is very, VERY different from the first one, but there are many things I did not change (characters, personalities, memories, etc.) There are many flashbacks and characters whose roles you may not understand if you did not read the first one. I'm sure you'll understand the story, but it just won't have the same effect. At least that's my opinion.**

**Either way, Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

**-VQ**

* * *

_Two years have passed since Inuyasha and Kagome got married. They got their own home not too far from his old house and began a happy life._

_Kagome had just begun her third year of college and continued to work part time at the preschool half a mile from the shrine, allowing her to visit her family often._

_Inuyasha was the same as usual, hockey and the family business. He would spend a lot of time with his toddler twin nephews since the kids looked up to him so much._

_Speaking of kids, Kagome was nine weeks pregnant at the time and Inuyasha seemed more excited than she did, simply because the morning sickness overshadowed her happiness._

_Sango and Miroku? Well they were still together as well. The only reason they weren't married was because of her parent's rules. They wanted her to finish school before she could marry but she still planned the wedding in her spare time._

_The world was simply paradise for all of them._

_But even in paradise, the sky can turn dark._

* * *

Inuyasha was home packing his bags for an away game on the other side of Japan. He didn't have anything else to do since Kagome was in class and he didn't work at the company during hockey Season. As Inuyasha put two of his favorite hoodies on his bed, he stopped.

"Damn. Kagome will have a fit if I don't bring a jacket. She'll say 'INUYASHA IT'S TOO COLD FOR THAT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!'" He said to himself, mimicking her voice in an annoying, high-pitched tone.

As he thought over his outerwear, he put the hoodies back and took out a jacket.

He nodded and chuckled. "God I love that woman."

Satisfied with his decision, he sat down and turned on the TV.

"What is this shit?" He wondered as he flipped to a soap opera.

Out of interest, he watched as two women argued over a man before one of them slapped the other. He laughed as the woman's hand made impact with the other's face.

He started to get into the show when it was interrupted by a breaking news broadcast.

"We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news! It's been reported that a black Lamborghini suddenly _exploded_ in the Tokyo Teacher's College parking lot."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and his heart dropped to his stomach upon hearing the broadcast. He turned the TV up louder and instinctively grabbed his phone.

"We are not aware if the driver was present or not but no one in the nearby area was injured. We are still waiting for more development. I'm Kasumi Kinjo with Channel 37 news."

Inuyasha searched frantically for his keys as he dialed Kagome's phone. He knew that was his car. _Everyone_ knew that Kagome was the one driving that car. He slammed his phone on the bed when it went to voicemail.

"Fuck! It really is one thing after another." He thought as he finally found his keys and grabbed his phone. He rushed downstairs and into the garage, got in his car and drove to Kagome's school.

* * *

Sango and Miroku were at her house eating lunch when Miroku received a text message from Hiten with a link in it. He clicked the link, read the contents and completely lost his composure.

"Oh my god!" He shouted as he dropped his phone in his lap and ran his hands across his face.

"What's the matter?" Sango asked hysterically.

Miroku picked his phone back up and began to read the message as Sango looked over his shoulder.

"Breaking news report: A black Lamborghini exploded in the parking lot of Tokyo Teacher's college. Two other cars were also damaged in the explosion."

"Don't read any more!" Sango cried out as she grabbed her phone and tried to call Kagome.

'Please let her and the baby be okay!' She thought.

"Damn! Her phone went to voicemail!" She cried onto Miroku's shoulder as he held her tightly with one arm and dialed Inuyasha with his free hand.

"Hello?"

"Inuyasha! What's going on? Is Kagome okay?"

"I don't know! I just left my house! I'm on my way to her school."

Miroku could hear the anguish in Inuyasha's voice. He was probably about to break out in tears and Miroku's hand was shaking as he held the phone.

"Just…just call if anything, alright?"

"Y-Yeah." Inuyasha hung up the phone and focused on getting to Kagome's school.

* * *

Koga was at the Higurashi shrine organizing the storehouse and listening to the radio.

"Breaking news! There was a car explosion in the parking lot of Tokyo Teacher's College! Police and bomb sniffing dogs are all over the place. Whether this was a hate crime or a terrorist threat is unknown. Witnesses say it was a black Lamborghini. I've heard rumors that the car belongs to Kagome Taisho, wife of Inuyasha Taisho from the Tokyo Dragons. No one knows if she was in the car or not. We're still waiting for updates."

Koga dropped the broom in his hand and ran to the house.

"Mrs. Higurashi!" Koga called out as he slid the door open.

Kagome's mother saw the frightened look on Koga's face and became scared herself. "What happened, Koga? Are you okay?"

"I just heard on the radio that Kagome's car exploded in the school parking lot!"

Kagome's mother shrieked and ran to the house phone to dial Kagome.

"Koga, if you have your cell phone, please call the number to Sota's school on the fridge." She requested with the receiver to her ear.

Koga nodded, pulled out his phone and dialed the school.

Kagome's mother began to sob when her daughter's phone went to voicemail. She knew Kagome was pregnant and the thought of both her only daughter and first grandchild being gone from the world was horrific.

'Oh, Kagome…'

* * *

Sota was sitting in Study Hall, doing his math homework. Attending the same high school as Kagome was a lot of pressure on him as her younger brother and the entire staff expected greatness from him.

He took a moment to check his phone since he hadn't checked it in hours. He noticed he had a text from Kagome and quickly opened it.

"_Yep, I'm in class too. How do you like your teachers so far?"_

Just as he was about to respond, the guidance counselor busted through the door panting and hysterical.

"Sota! The news said your sister's car exploded! The police are investigating and no one knows if she was in the car."

Everyone turned to Sota giving condolences and asking if he was okay as he was immediately traumatized. Why would anyone try to hurt his sister? His face began to turn pale and his stomach was twisting and turning wildly.

"You're excused for the day, Sota. The principal said you can go home." The guidance counselor said as she rubbed his shoulder.

Sota shoved everything into his bag, stood up and lifelessly walked out the door, not exchanging looks or saying a word to anyone.

Sota read the last text from Kagome over and over again as he walked out of the school. He got in a cab and leaned his head against the window as tears fell from his eyes.

* * *

Kagome was sitting in a psychology lecture when there was a loud boom that scared her to the point of gagging. Everyone became frantic and started looking out the window trying to see what happened.

Kagome slouched in her seat and began to fan herself. She didn't really care what caused the noise because she was too nauseous and tired to even stand up. She just hoped no one was hurt.

Moments later, there was a sound of police and ambulance sirens and Kagome began to get a headache. She hoped whatever happened would excuse her from the remaining 40 minutes of class.

"There's smoke coming from the side of the building!" One girl in the class shouted.

"Is it a terrorist attack?" Another girl asked as everyone hovered in the corner trying to see what was going on.

Kagome began to grow interested in what was causing so much commotion so she took herself over to the window. She hoped it didn't mean she was in danger.

Oh, if only she knew.

* * *

Inuyasha parked his car across the street from Kagome's school and put on a pair of shades.

"Aww fuck." He whispered to himself as he saw the crowds, news trucks, the yellow tape, the police cars, helicopters and ambulances.

The ambulances were what really terrified him.

He got out of his car and briskly walked across the street. The people in the crowds began shouting out his name and screaming.

"Look it's Inuyasha Taisho! Can I have your autograph?!" One guy shouted.

"Is it true that that was your car?" One girl asked.

"Is your wife okay?" Another girl asked.

Inuyasha didn't have a choice but to ignore all the badgering questions and walked straight up to the police.

"That was my car. Was my wife in it when the explosion happened?" He asked.

The officer shook his head. "I'm sure she's still in the building. No one was in the car, but we found a bomb attached to it and that's what caused the explosion. We want to get to the bottom of it so is it alright if we question you?"

"I-I don't care. Can someone get my wife, please?"

"Follow me." He escorted him into the school. "We're not letting any students leave the building in case someone was involved, but you can see your wife."

Inuyasha sighed in relief knowing Kagome and his baby were alright.

The officer asked Inuyasha to wait in the student lounge while he went to get Kagome.

Inuyasha sat down and began to wonder how many people heard the news about Kagome. He just wanted to see her so badly as a sign of reassurance. He sat and waited, thinking about the bomb under his car.

* * *

Kagome had sat back down long ago. She didn't even see Inuyasha from the window and she still had no idea what happened.

Until a police officer came in the room. Everyone grew even more worried.

"Kagome Taisho? Please come with me."

Kagome grabbed her bag and slowly stood to follow the officer.

"Kagome are you aware that the car you were driving was the cause of the explosion?"

Kagome gasped in shock and shook her head. "Did anyone get hurt? Why did that happen?"

"There were no injuries, but two cars were damaged. We found a bomb attached to the bottom of your car. Could you think of anyone that may have done this? Maybe an envious classmate, perhaps?"

Kagome shook her head again. "No idea."

The officer nodded and sighed disappointedly. He slowly opened the door to the lounge and Inuyasha stood as Kagome came in.

He held her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "I'm so glad you and the baby are okay."

Kagome returned his hug, still confused about the ordeal. "We're fine, my love. I'm just really confused."

Inuyasha looked at her, stroking her face and running his fingers through her hair like he was trying to reassure himself that she was real.

"I'm so relieved. I was scared. I called you but your phone was off."

"I usually turn it off before I go to my lecture class. Sorry I worried you." She apologized as she kissed his cheek.

"I'd hate to interrupt, but is it alright if I just ask a few questions?" The officer asked.

The two sat down hand in hand and agreed to questioning.

"Alright. Mrs. Taisho, do you have anyone in your life that may be after you?"

Kagome shook her head. "I used to, but he died 7 months ago in a mental asylum."

"Did he have anyone close to him who might have carried out this plot?"

"Hmm…I can't think of anyone. He didn't really have anyone."

"Okay. Mr. Taisho, what about you?"

"No I don't think..."

"Yes." Kagome cut in.

"Who?" Inuyasha asked curiously as he turned to her.

"Uh…hello! Kikyo! Didn't you say you've seen her following you from time to time?"

"Oh, right."

"Who is this Kikyo?" The officer asked as he took notes.

"His ex girlfriend from high school and a nutcase. She's been stalking him ever since she came back to Tokyo."

"Mr. Taisho, have you reported any of these stalking incidents to the police?"

"No. I didn't think she was dangerous. Just a little weird."

"Where can we find her? Can I have a full name, by the way?"

"I don't know, maybe she went back to her parents house? It's directly across the street from Osaka middle school. Her name is Kikyo Yamamoto."

"We're going to look into her. As of right now, she's a person of interest. Is there anyone else at all who could have done this?"

The two looked at each other and both shook their heads.

"We're going to have police escort you out of here."

The two stood and followed the officer out.

"I'm sorry about your car." Kagome said sadly.

"I don't care about the car. We can get another one."

'Why did we both have to date psycho stalkers when we were younger? It's always something with us.' Kagome thought to herself.

Inuyasha and Kagome got in his car as a police officer drove in front of them and another drove behind them. They decided to go to the shrine and let her family know she was safe in person.

* * *

Once they reached the shrine, they thanked the officers and ascended the steps.

"I don't know how I can go to my game and leave you two alone for a week."

"We'll figure something out."

The two reached the top of the steps and Kagome opened the door. Everyone in the house felt relieved and cried tears of joy upon seeing her.

She hugged them all one by one and whispered assurances that she was fine to each of them.

Sango and Miroku were already on their way since she called them from the car.

Kagome smiled as she saw everyone gathered together smiling and her mother quickly went to work whipping up dinner.

"It's like a family reunion." She said happily to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and snickered. "If that's what you wanna call it."


	2. Inseperable

_Later that Evening_

Kagome was lying in her old bed with Sango as Miroku slept on the floor.

"This room brings back so many memories." Kagome said.

"I know. Remember that sleepover we had in high school?"

"How could I forget? Inuyasha and Miroku both snuck in my window because when Miroku asked you what we were doing…"

"I told him we were fucking!" Sango finished her sentence laughing hysterically. "They were here in five minutes flat, I'd say."

"Perverts." Kagome smiled and shook her head.

* * *

"So, you're going to be a father soon." Kagome's mother said to Inuyasha with a smile.

"I know. I'm so excited. I'm just worried about Kagome at the moment."

"I understand. Someone trying to blow up the car you gave her is a very frightening thing."

"I can't leave her alone to go to my game tomorrow night."

"Don't worry, dear. She still has her family to look after her. I'm sure she wouldn't want you to miss your game."

"I guess I'll head to bed then. Goodnight mom." Inuyasha gave his mother in law a kiss on the cheek and headed upstairs.

Inuyasha walked into Kagome's room to see Miroku asleep on the floor and Kagome and Sango lying in bed, legs intertwined talking.

"Am I interrupting?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

Sango laughed as she got up. "No, Miroku and I have to go home." She said as she nudged Miroku. "Let's go."

Miroku lazily stood and rubbed his eyes.

"Goodnight, you two." Sango said as she dragged Miroku out the door.

"Goodnight." He slurred out as he followed.

Inuyasha shut the door and got in the bed with Kagome.

"Kagome. I want you to stay here until I come back next week. I'll have someone drive you to school, work and back here."

Kagome hated that such methods had to be taken but she and the baby had to be protected. "Okay. I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"Bring me a souvenir." She requested with a smile.

Inuyasha smiled back and nodded. "I will."

"I was telling Sango earlier how this room brings back so many memories."

"Yeah. I remember the first day I came here."

"And that night we fell asleep on the phone together."

"I didn't know we were gonna fall in love."

"Maybe we have Miroku to thank for pushing you into me."

"Oh yeah. You had a fit when I bumped into you."

"Did I?" Kagome wondered as she tried to remember that day…

_"Just go over there and talk to her!" Miroku shoved him hard and he bumped right into Kagome, knocking her books out of her hand._

_"I-I'm so sorry." He said gently, helping her pick up her books._

_"Geez, did you have a fifth of vodka before you came to school this morning? You just stumbled into me like a mindless drunkard. What's with you?" Kagome grumbled, snatching her books out of his hand._

_Inuyasha looked at her like he was appalled. 'Is she always this cranky?' He thought as he handed her the last book on the floor. "Damn it I said I was sorry! If I had known you were this fucking rude I would've _stumbled_ into something less dangerous like a moving car."_

"Oh! It's all coming back to me now." She recalled as she giggled. "We still ended up having a great friendship."

"We were inseparable from that day on."

Kagome pulled Inuyasha close to her and kissed him. "Nothing will ever tear us apart."


	3. Inuyasha Comes Home

**LEMON ALERT! I had to write one.**

**that will be all. xoxo**

**-VQ**

* * *

_One week later_

"Mom, do you think I'm starting to show?" Kagome asked her mother as she lifted up her shirt and examined herself in the mirror.

"Quite a bit, sweetheart."

"Well, I know what this means…"

_Kagome and Inuyasha went to her first appointment since finding out she was pregnant._

"_Well, everything seems to be in order. Just remember to take your vitamins every day."_

"_Doctor, I have one question."_

"_Great! Curious parents are the best parents."_

"_Uh...our child. Will he or she be a certain part demon or…how…exactly does that work?"_

"_Well, Mr. Taisho. Since you are half demon and half human, there's a fifty-fifty chance of the child being a half demon or completely human. It normally depends on the strength of the demon blood. Regardless of anything, the child will take after both of you physically."_

"_So if the child is half demon…"_

"_You'll be pregnant for five months. If the child is human, you'll carry like an ordinary human woman. You'll know by the size of your belly and I'll be able to determine that at your appointment next month."_

"Mom, the baby is going to be half demon. I guess Inuyasha carries strong blood."

"Well that's not such a bad thing, is it?"

"No. It'll just be hard to keep up with a baby who can jump on rooftops." She said as she laughed.

* * *

_That evening_

Kagome jumped into Inuyasha's arms the second she saw him. "You were gone forever! I tried to grab you through the TV."

"I wish you could have. I wanted to crawl under a fucking rock after we got our asses beat. Coach was fuming."

"It's okay! You did your best and that's all that matters! You guys win _all the time_. No one is perfect! I'm proud of you."

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and took her upstairs.

"I think you're just trying to get in my pants."

"Uh…" Kagome didn't really want to protest. Inuyasha seemed to be very upset and she _did_ miss him after all.

Inuyasha took Kagome to their bedroom and took off her shirt. He looked down at her belly and smiled. "I guess I _was_ gone forever. You have a little bump now."

"It's a huge bump for only a few weeks! The only explanation for that is the baby is half demon like you."

"I hope the baby has your eyes."

"Why? Your eyes are way nicer!"

"But your eyes make me fall in love with you over and over again." He confessed as he looked into her eyes and ran the back of his hand down her cheek.

Kagome's cheeks were flooded with a blush following the compliment.

"You never change, Kagome. So easily embarrassed." Inuyasha commented with a chuckle. He kissed her shoulder and tugged at the straps of her blue and white bra.

"This is new."

"I bought it yesterday when I went shopping with Sango."

"What is it with you two and bras?"

"We used to wear the same bra size but…" Kagome pointed to her slightly enlarged breasts. "Not anymore."

Inuyasha started wondering what Sango and Kagome were doing when they found out they wore the same bra size, but quickly shook the thought out of his head and admired his wife's new bust size.

He removed her bra and pulled down her pants. "You don't feel sick today, right?"

Kagome shook her head as she watched him claw off her panties.

"Good. I really wanna fuck. Can we fuck tonight? I know we won't be able to do that once you're further along."

Inuyasha put on a fang revealing smirk as Kagome dripped onto the floor before she could even answer. "I'll take that as a yes."

He bent her over and dropped his pants. "Hang onto something."

Kagome grabbed onto the nearby table as Inuyasha forced himself into her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head the second he slid in.

Inuyasha grabbed the back of her neck and placed a hand on her side. He was so glad to be inside of her since they hadn't been intimate since the day he got her pregnant.

"You're always so tight and so wet…" He told her through his loud grunts and heavy breathing. "Uh…I can't…I don't…I don't think I'm gonna last long."

Kagome had her head rested on the table as she held on to it. She was moaning and drooling onto the table as Inuyasha stimulated her spot inside like he always did.

"I'm gonna go faster."

"N-no! I'll fall down."

Inuyasha ignored what Kagome said and picked up his speed tenfold. Kagome shouted his name loudly and repeatedly screamed "yes! Yes!" and "More!" While Inuyasha's head fell back and he continued to give her what she wanted.

"I love you sooo much!" She whined out as her body gave out and she released onto him.

Inuyasha stroked one more time before he uncontrollably released inside her. "I love you too." He sighed as he pulled out of her. "Damn that was a hell of a way to welcome me home." He said contently as he lied on the bed naked.

Kagome crawled on top of him and kissed his cheek. "I'm so glad you're home."

"I'll run you a nice bath and we can go to bed." He got up, kissed her forehead and went to the bathroom.

'God I love that man.' She thought to herself as she contently lied in the bed waiting for her bath.


	4. Unexpected Guest

_Two weeks later_

Kagome was home with Inuyasha and Sota. Sota had run away to her house because everyone was stressing him out and putting him under a lot of pressure to excel in school.

"Kagome, I'm trying my best. Really, I am. I'm in your homeroom and I'm playing Inuyasha's position on the team. You two are a tough act to follow." He told her as he lied on the couch.

"I know. I'm proud of you for trying so hard. Even your teachers are proud. You're doing very well." She comforted as she rubbed his forehead. "You should at least let mom and grandpa know you're here. If you don't, I will."

"You do it. I don't want to talk to either one of them right now."

Kagome sighed and called her mother. She knew her brother was very soft hearted and didn't like to be reprimanded or get into confrontations with people.

Inuyasha was in the kitchen making an attempt to cook—something, anything for that matter. He absolutely hated the deal he made with Kagome two years ago…

_Inuyasha and Kagome finally settled into their home and sat on the couch._

"_Now we just need a little staff around the house and—"_

"_No!" She shouted adamantly._

"_Whaddya mean no?!"_

"_No butlers, maids, chefs, assistants or anything. We can take care of ourselves."_

"_What?! What the fuck am I supposed to do if you're not here!?"_

"_You'll learn. If we're going to have children, we should teach them to be independent."_

"_B-But Sesshomaru and Rin have Jaken!" He argued in a whiny voice._

"_And they can _both_ cook, clean and take care of themselves!"_

_Inuyasha pouted and crossed his arms. "Fine. But what if I burn the house down while I'm cooking?"_

_Kagome laughed as she stood. "Then you buy me another one. Deal?"_

_Inuyasha glared at his wife. "Whatever."_

Inuyasha sighed and started pulling utensils out the cabinet.

"Hey, Kagome!" he shouted from the kitchen. "What's this?" He asked, holding up a utensil that appeared foreign to him.

Kagome came in and stared at him disappointedly. "It's a melon baller. Put it back."

"Why do you have all this extra shit in the kitchen?"

"It's not extra! We need those things."

"I've never seen you ball a melon!" he said as he went in the drawer. "And what is this?"

Kagome sighed annoyingly. "It's a potato masher!"

"Oh. I need this."

"For what?"

"Mashing cheese."

"We have a cheese grater!" She yelled as she took the potato masher from him and threw it into the drawer. "You know what? Get out. I'll do the cooking for tonight."

"But—"

"Out! Geez. You can't even make ice!"

Inuyasha hung his head down and walked out the kitchen. Once he was out of Kagome's eyesight, a sinister smirk found its way across his face as he lied out on the couch across from Sota.

"Hey, bro. I thought you were cooking." Sota said in a confused tone.

"I pretended I didn't know what anything in the kitchen was and Kagome kicked me out."

Sota laughed heartily. "Nice."

Suddenly, the doorbell rung. Inuyasha quickly went to get it. He knew the family wasn't expecting company but he was in for a big surprise.

As he opened the door, a phenomenal, hourglass figured, large busted woman with a short bob, seductive red eyes and red lipstick stood at the door in a pink dress with a white cashmere sweater draped over her shoulders. Inuyasha might have found her attractive if it weren't the same little girl he remembered from his younger days.

"Damn, what a surprise! Hey, Yura!"

"Oh, my! Is that my big brother? I missed you so much!" She said excitedly as she jumped into his arms.

When Inuyasha was younger, Yura was the only female friend he ever had. He and Miroku used to play with her all the time until her father found a job in China and they were forced to relocate.

"It's nice to see you. You haven't changed—" He paused as he looked at her. "Except your two buck teeth are gone and you're not chubby anymore."

"Well, Do you think I could be Miss Universe if I still looked like that?" She told him as he brought her inside.

"Inuyasha, who was at the door?" Kagome called out.

Inuyasha dragged Yura into the kitchen. "You won't believe who just dropped in on us." He said happily as he pointed to Yura.

"Whoa what a beaut!" Yura bowed before Kagome.

Kagome dropped her spoon and squealed excitedly. "Miss Universe! Is in…my house! I watched all your pageants! You are so amazing! I'm one of your biggest fans."

Yura laughed. "No need to be starstruck, honey. We're family!"

Kagome blushed heavily and smiled. "But I admire you so much for your success!"

"And I admire _you_ as well for turning this boy into a married man…and a father too!" She said as she poked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stared angrily as the two women laughed at him. "Uh…let's leave Kagome to cook and you and I can catch up." He told Yura as he lead her out the kitchen.

"I know you've been busy and all, but we've only spoken a few times a year. I didn't even know you were coming. What's brought you all the way to Japan?"

"You know that sports magazine spread you and the rest of your team are doing? I was called here to do a "summer in the winter" spread for the same magazine."

"That's great! Miroku would love to see you too."

"He already knows I'm here. I just wanted to surprise you since you were always the nicer brother."

Inuyasha laughed as he recalled those fond memories.

"_Miroku stop touching my hair!" Yura shouted._

"_Not till you say 'uncle'!" He teased as he continued to pull at her hair._

"_Inuyasha I need a favor." Yura requested._

_Inuyasha already knew what she wanted so he sat in the grass in front of her as she used her demon powers and controlled the lengths of his hair to smack Miroku into a tree._

"You know, he still has that little scar on the side of his head from hitting that tree." He said with a smirk, pointing to his temple.

"Oh, that scar. Scars, you know, are like stories written on our skin."

He nodded in agreement. "And in our hearts."

Yura raised an eyebrow at him. "When did you become so wise?"

He shrugged and laughed. "I've been learning from Kagome."

"I see." She nodded approvingly as she turned her head to the other side of the room. "Now tell me, who is this fine young man who has been gawking at me since the moment we sat down?" She asked as she waved at Sota who was staring wide-eyed and mouth open.

"That's my brother in law, Sota." He walked over to Sota and closed his open mouth. "Sota, that's—"

"Yura…I know who she is. She's in your house. She's pretty." He replied wistfully.

"Dinner's ready!" Kagome told them from the dining room.

Inuyasha pulled out his wife's seat as Sota pulled out Yura's chair and sat next to her with a slightly creepy smile on his face. Yura shot him a sweet grin before she turned away.

"Oh, it all looks _so _delicious!" Yura told Kagome graciously. "It's such a shame Inuyasha wasn't in there helping you more."

"But…I can't cook."

Yura gasped. "Inuyasha! Your mother was a genuine culinary artist! She would be disappointed to know you can't make a morsel of food for your family. I guess everything she taught you was worthless."

"What exactly did she teach him?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Just the basics. Baking, Identifying kitchenware. He knew every utensil in his kitchen blindfolded."

Kagome kicked Inuyasha in his shin as he grimaced slightly. "So…he was just pretending earlier to get out of cooking, huh?"

"Oops! Did I get you in trouble?" Yura smiled and covered her eyes.

"I'll deal with him later. And Sota it's rude to stare." She reprimanded as she noticed his eyes were glued to Yura.

"Oh, I'm not staring. I'm admiring fine art."

Kagome slapped her forehead and shook her head as Inuyasha laughed.

"Hey, the kid's got game at least."

Yura tried to ignore the odd stares Sota was giving her. "Inuyasha. I wanted to make you a proposition."

"What kind of proposition?"

"Well my father has gotten word that your company is looking to expand, as is our family's. I was thinking we could become partner companies and branch out as far as we could. It would benefit us all, don't you agree?"

Inuyasha nodded. "You, me and my brother should have a meeting discussing all the terms. I'm sure he'd love to expand to China."

"Great!" Yura said excitedly.

* * *

After dinner, Yura went back to her hotel and agreed to drive Sota home as long as he didn't drool on her upholstery. Once they were gone, Inuyasha tried to hide in the closet from Kagome.

"Inuyasha, this is childish! I am too pregnant to chase you around!" She shouted. "If you know you're in trouble, you could at least rub my feet. They're killing me!"

"You're not gonna hit me with a rolling pin right?"

"I don't even have a rolling pin in my hand! Just come to bed."

Inuyasha walked out of the closet and went into his bedroom where Kagome was rubbing her quickly growing stomach. He knelt down and kissed her stomach as he felt his baby move for the first time.

"Talk to her. I'm sure she'd love to hear her father's voice."

"Hi, Sakura." He spoke sweetly and softly as she quickly reacted to the sound of his voice.

'When did we ever agree on that name?' Kagome thought.

"It's daddy. I can't wait to see you. I got a picture from the doctors and I can already see you have my ears. I hope you're as beautiful as your mother. Even though I may have to kill a few people."

"Ow! She kicked me right in my ribs!" Kagome cried out as she rubbed her stomach.

"Well I guess you can defend yourself." He smiled and kissed her stomach again. "You'll be here in nine more weeks. I got you the most beautiful bassinet to sleep in. But for now, sleep in mommy's stomach and don't kick her anymore. You're half demon so it probably hurts her a lot. I love you."

As the kicking slowly stopped, Kagome lied back and pushed her feet in Inuyasha's face. "They hurt!"

Inuyasha slowly rubbed Kagome's feet to help ease the pain and swelling.

"Yura certainly is beautiful in person." She said.

Inuyasha sighed. "I hate that she's doing this."

"Doing what?"

"All this modeling, pageants, looking the way she does. She's still the same on the inside but on the outside…she's a stranger. I remember her as an awkward 6 year-old. She was fat and smelled like cabbage all the time."

"You were very protective of her, weren't you?"

"I had to be! Everyone picked on her. So I guess I still feel the same way. But…I can't protect her anymore."

"People grow up and sometimes they don't need a protector anymore. She still seems to look up to you. But now you have someone else to protect. Sakura will be here in a few weeks."

"So you like the name?"

Kagome shrugged. "It didn't seem random. Knowing you, it probably has a special meaning."

"Y-yeah. My mom used to say if she ever had a daughter, that's what she would've named her."

Kagome smiled and nodded approvingly. "It's a beautiful name."

"You're beautiful too."


	5. Can We?

_The next morning_

Inuyasha and Kagome were getting dressed to begin their days. Kagome had class soon and Inuyasha was heading to a car dealership to get Kagome a new car.

"Inuyasha, my love." Kagome spoke sweetly.

'Oh boy…' Inuyasha thought as she walked over to him wearing the cutest face.

"Can we get a kitty?"

Inuyasha gawked at her like she was insane. "Hell no! Didn't we talk about this when we first got together? _No cats_."

Kagome crossed her arms. "What do you have against cats?"

"Gee, let me think. Nothing. Except…they're the opposite of dogs!"

"But one of my classmate's cat had kitties and I want a kitty! Please please please!" She begged as she pouted.

Inuyasha couldn't help but give in when she pleaded. "Whatever! But it sleeps outside."

"Then build it a house!" She fired at him with her fist clenched. "Kittykins will sleep in the bed with us."

"Is your brain broken? I'm not sleeping in the bed with one of those creatures."

"What's the difference? I'm used to sleeping with creatures in my bed!"

"Well that's because you grew up with that big fat cat at your old house."

"I was talking about _you_!" She said angrily as she stomped into the bathroom.

Inuyasha paused momentarily as he absorbed Kagome's insult. "Did she…did you? Ugh! Kagome come back here!"

He marched up to the door and she slammed it in his face. He sighed and sat on their bed.

"I can't believe we're getting a cat…and having a baby. Next she'll probably want me to paint a rainbow on the house." He thought out loud.

"A rainbow?" Kagome opened the door and looked out with her eyes twinkling.

"No! No way!"

"The baby would love a rainbow painted in her nursery!"

He let out a sigh of relief. "I guess I'll have a pretty busy day."

* * *

_That evening_

Kagome returned home and found Inuyasha in the kitchen actually attempting to make something to eat.

"That smells good!" She called out from the door.

"Don't bring that cat in here! I can smell it."

"Can't you be a little nicer, please?" She said as she came in the kitchen. She took the brown and white kitten out of its box and set it on the floor. "She's blind."

Inuyasha knelt down and tapped his fingers along the floor as the kitten pounced on his hand. "Blind, maybe. But she can sense movement." She purred and nuzzled up to his hand, causing him to smile.

"See? You two will get along just fine." She picked up the kitten in her arms.

"I got you a Mercedes. I hope that's okay. I'm thinking about getting some kind of minivan too." He told her as he placed the key in her hand.

Kagome was excited to drive around in a new car. "But what if it gets blown up again? They still haven't found the culprit, you know. Kikyo had an alibi and it checked out."

"I figured it wasn't her. She's not that crafty."

"I hope they catch whoever was after us. I don't want all of this going on when Sakura is born."

Inuyasha nodded. "Me neither. I'm sure it'll be figured out eventually."

You can't be too sure…about anything.


	6. Gone

_The day of the magazine spread_

Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting side by side stripped down to their underwear waiting for the photographer to finish preparing.

"I think the girl who sprayed that tanning shit on me grabbed my balls on purpose."

"I know isn't it great?" Miroku smiled perversely.

"Hey. You know what I was thinking about not too long ago?"

"What's that?"

"How do you think my wife and your fiancée found out they wore the same bra size?"

Miroku became pensive when another perverse smile made it across his face. "Perhaps they were fondling each other."

"Obviously they've seen each other naked before."

"That's no big deal. I've seen you naked before as well."

Inuyasha gave him a cold stare. "Is it necessary to bring that up now?"

Miroku smiled and shrugged. "I like the idea of them fondling each other."

"Hey boys!" Yura ran over to them dressed in a bathing suit. "Looks like you two have been hitting the gym."

Inuyasha noticed from the corner of his eye that his other teammates were checking out his little sister. It brought back memories of the day he met Kagome and his eye started to twitch.

"You okay, Inuyasha?" Yura asked as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Your eye is twitching."

"Oh i-it's fine. I didn't even notice."

"Usually if your eye twitches it means you're keepin' a secret." Yura teased with a wink. "See you later, lovelies!"

After Yura left, one of their teammates came up to them. A big muscular man they all called Iron chest, but his real name was Ken.

"So you guys are familiar with Miss Universe, eh?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yup. We grew up with her."

"You think you could talk to her for me? Maybe set up a date?"

"I'd love to help you, man but…Yura swings in the other direction."

"You mean—"

"Full-blown girl kissin' lesbian."

Iron chest sighed heavily and went back to his seat.

"Yura is not a lesbian, Inuyasha." Miroku informed him.

"Oops, silly me. I had _no_ idea." Inuyasha said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

Miroku laughed. "Let's go. The photographer is ready."

* * *

_That evening_

Inuyasha waited outside for Miroku and Yura. Miroku had come outside a few moments after and they stood outside and continued to wait for Yura. Ten minutes passed…then fifteen…then twenty.

After a while of waiting, an old man came out the studio and began locking the doors.

"Hey, is there anyone else in there?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Nope. I'm the last one out."

Inuyasha became concerned and at that moment, the smell of familiar blood struck his nose. He ran into the alley following the scent and knelt to the ground horrified by what was in front of him. He picked up Yura's cold, lifeless body and held her in his arms, completely disregarding the blood on him.

Someone had slit her wrists and judging by the torn bikini, they might have raped her too.

He was shaking and sobbing as he pulled out his phone and called the police.

When Miroku finally caught up to him, he instantly threw up and lost his balance.

Their closest childhood friend was dead and there wasn't anything they could do to bring her back.

While waiting for the police, Inuyasha called Kagome to make sure she was alright. He knew for certain someone was after him and everyone he knew was in danger.

Kagome was sitting in bed reading over her notes for class when her phone rang.

"Hey, you on your way home?"

"Kagome. Stay in the house. Make sure the security system is on. Don't go anywhere."

"Why? What happened?"

"Just stay in the fucking house, Kagome! I'm serious! I don't want anyone else to die. I'll call you back very soon. I love you. Tell Asami I love her too."

And he hung up.

Kagome sat in her bed and cried because not only did he just yell at her; he implied that someone was dead. Unable to focus on her studies, she turned on the television. In the midst of random prime time television shows, a breaking news report was on.

"Miss Universe, Yura Miyagi was found brutally murdered in an alley next to Yoshida's photography studio, where the World Sports magazine shoot had taken place."

Kagome turned off the TV and got under the blanket with her kitten. She called Sango and told her what happened.

* * *

_At the Crime scene_

"Sir, we need you to let go of the body." A male officer said calmly to Inuyasha who continued to hold her.

"I can't. I can't let you take her away. I'll never see her again!"

A female officer motioned the male officer out the way and knelt in front of Inuyasha.

"Come with me. It'll be okay. We need to do an autopsy and find out who did this to her. Please?" She coaxed as she extended her hand.

Inuyasha hugged Yura's body once more before gently setting her down and taking the officer's hand.

She slowly led him across the street by her police car.

"Your name is Inuyasha, isn't it? You play for our hockey team."

"Yeah that's me." He spoke monotonously as he turned to see Miroku sitting on the curb rocking back and forth.

"How is Kagome doing?"

He looked up at her, surprised by her question. "You know Kagome?"

The officer nodded. "Let's just say leading frightened individuals away from crime scenes is my specialty."

"W-well…she's okay. Aside from someone trying to kill her a few weeks ago."

"I heard about that. It's still under investigation."

"Someone is after me, officer. Everyone I love is getting hurt."

"You honestly think so?"

"Don't you see the pattern?"

The officer rubbed her chin and began to consider Inuyasha's theory. "Hmm…If you need anything, or know anything, you can let me know." She told him as she handed him her card.

Inuyasha nodded and smiled slightly as she walked away. He looked down at the card.

'Officer…Yamada.'


	7. Incentive

**Warning: Contains slight sexual content...somewhat...a little...you know I like to warn lol**

* * *

"Everything is going smoothly, dearest." A woman's cool, seductive voice spoke into a man's ear.

The dark man with a sinister smirk on his face nodded as he brought his cup of sake to his lips. "You've been such a big help. I promise to reward you greatly for this."

The woman grinned and crawled on top of the man, moving his cup away from his lips to make way for hers. "You are my greatest award."

The man smiled through the kiss and dropped the sake. He grasped the woman's back and brought her further onto his hips as she gyrated against him. He pulled away from her and licked the spot on her neck where he marked her.

"I need one more favor from you, then we can have everything we desire and I promise…I'll give you the world."

"Mmm…well that sounds promising."

"It's a bit risky and you're going to need…this." He handed the woman a black box.

The woman looked inside the box and her eyes widened. "I know exactly what I have to do. But my dear, this is dangerous. What will I do if I get caught?"

"Don't I always get you out of every hole? I've been looking out for you since you were a teenager, making sure everything went as planned from day one."

The woman closed the box and nodded. "I'll do it. But you owe me big time for this."

"How about a little incentive?" He asked as he sat her on his desk and placed his head beneath her skirt. He began kissing the inside of her thighs as she swung her head back and moaned. He stopped his tongue at her panties and looked up at her. "I'm certain you know what I'm capable of in that area."

The woman nodded. "I'm well aware." She gently ran her fingers beneath his chin and smiled. "One of the many reasons why I love you."

"I know you love me. If you still had feelings for _him_, this task would be impossible."

"I abandoned those feelings long ago." She said confidently.

The man placed another kiss on her left thigh before sinking his teeth into her skin as the woman gasped.

"Perhaps I should give you that incentive right now."

* * *

Inuyasha finally returned home many hours after he last spoke to Kagome. He spent a lot of time at the police station pointing fingers and blaming everyone on his team for killing his dearest friend.

Kagome knew someone was coming because her kitten hissed and ran downstairs. As Kagome peeked out her room to look down the steps, she saw Inuyasha come in and greet their kitten with a pat on the head.

Kagome briskly walked down the steps holding her large belly. "Inuyasha! Where have you been? What's going on? Are you alright?"

Inuyasha pulled his wife in and kissed her, stopping her from panicking and talking.

"You need to calm down before you send yourself into an early labor."

"W-well how can you be so calm?"

"Who said I was calm? I'm trying to be strong for you. Now. Please." He brought her over to the couch. "Please sit down."

Kagome sat down as Inuyasha knelt before her and rubbed her stomach.

"You mind telling me what's going on, Inuyasha? Where have you been all this time? And what happened to Y—"

"Don't say her name." He cut off her words with a voice filled to the brim with agony. "I don't know. I-I found her in an alley by the studio. Someone slit her wrists and…they…"

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha and brought him close to her. "It's alright."

"No. It's my fault she's gone. Someone is after everyone I love."

"Did you talk to the police?"

"For hours. Trying to figure out what the hell is going on. They're so fucking stupid! They don't think the two occurrences are connected. They…they're blaming someone in the studio for what happened to her."

"Maybe they're not connected." 'At least I hope not.' Kagome thought to herself as she rubbed Inuyasha's back.

"Yeah." 'Every time I think of Kagome dying…or someone hurting her. I think of losing my whole family. I'd be all alone again. She'd just be…gone. And it would be my fault.' "I wouldn't deserve to live if something happened to you."

Kagome pulled Inuyasha onto the couch next to her and looked into his eyes. She remembered the last time she saw that much pain and hated it. Tears began to fall from her eyes as Inuyasha became scared.

"Inuyasha. Believe me when I tell you this. I love you so much. I didn't even think this much love could exist in my heart. Bad things continue to happen to us, but the love I have for you, and the love you have for me have continued to pull us through. We will be just fine."

"How can you be so confident?"

"Because I have you."


	8. Falling Apart

_Three days later_

Kagome was packing her bag for class as Inuyasha woke up and glared at her.

"Where the hell are you going?" He questioned as he sat up.

Kagome had been dealing with Inuyasha's obnoxious and overprotective behavior for days and even the sight of him made her want to run away to a remote island. "Um…school? Go back to sleep."

"No! You're not going anywhere. _You_ go back to sleep." He got off the bed and snatched Kagome's school bag from her.

She quickly became irritated and snatched her bag back from him. "I have to go to school! What's wrong with you?!" She shouted.

Inuyasha knew he was approaching things the wrong way, but what else could he do? He needed to protect his wife and his daughter.

He sat up and grabbed his keys. "I'll drive."

"Oh, gee thanks, dad."

Inuyasha let out an annoyed growl and quickly put some clothes on as Kagome continually gave him the evil eye.

"Are you gonna keep staring at me like that? I'm trying to keep you safe."

Kagome crossed her arms and turned away from him. "No you're not! You're being a jerk."

"Fine." He picked Kagome up and took her downstairs. "I'll be a jerk. I don't care how angry you are at me. You're alive. So I'm happy."

Of course he meant well. Kagome knew that, but all of his anxiety and fears were making a stressful atmosphere for her. Her emotions were already all over the place because of the pregnancy and he was only making things worse. "Inuyasha, I love you and all but I think this is getting a little out of hand. Maybe you need to relax."

He gently put Kagome in the back seat and fastened her seatbelt.

"Why am I sitting in the back seat?"

"What if someone tries to crash into me? You're safer back here." He told her as he shut the door and went around front.

Kagome was getting tired of Inuyasha's constant paranoia. It was making him touchy, temperamental and controlling. 'He may need a session with Yami to help him get his head straight.'

Once they reached her school, Kagome unbuckled her seatbelt and got out.

"Hey! You're not even gonna say goodbye to me?" Inuyasha asked, sounding hurt.

"Don't wait for me." She said coldly without even looking at him.

"Why not? I'll take you wherever you need to go."

Kagome looked at her watch. She had fifteen minutes before class started. She released a frustrated sigh and sat in the front seat.

"Listen! You've been getting very pushy and rude and you've hurt my feelings. You yell at me and boss me around like I'm your property!" She began to shout.

"I'm just trying to protect you!"

"No! You're trying to keep me locked up and you're letting your paranoia get the best of you. This isn't how you protect someone!"

Inuyasha was infuriated. He didn't know why Kagome couldn't understand him and what he was trying to do for her. "I just want you to be safe! Why do you…" Here's the part where he made a big mistake. "Why do you have to be so fucking stupid all the time?!"

Kagome's whole body began to shake. She may have approached things the wrong way as well, but the feelings from her past began to return. She used every ounce of her strength to slap Inuyasha. "I'm so sick of you!" and got out of the car.

Inuyasha held his painful and swollen cheek regretting what he said to Kagome. He realized he wasn't thinking and wished he could do things over. He decided to take himself home and figure out a way to earn his wife's forgiveness.

* * *

_That evening_

Inuyasha paced back and forth anxiously waiting for Kagome to return. His mind was so focused on what he was going to say to her that he didn't even notice she came in.

Kagome was staring at Inuyasha as he paced the room but he finally stopped when he noticed her. She shot him a dark, cold glare that made him forget what he wanted to tell her.

"I came for a few things. I'm staying with my family for a while."

'Not this again.' "Why do you always try to leave me when things get difficult?"

She picked up her kitten and put her in her travel box. "Well why should I bother sticking around? So you can start hitting me next?"

"What?!" Inuyasha was shocked. He knew his motives and intentions. He didn't want to hurt Kagome at all. "I would never _ever_ put my hands on you!"

"You say that now! You also said you would never shout at me and I can't tell you how many times in the past few days you've screamed at me. You're just. Like..."

"Like who?"

"Forget it!"

"Say it!" He screamed.

"You're acting like Shiro!" She screamed out.

Inuyasha's heart was torn to pieces. His own wife was afraid of him. She thought he was a monster just like the last guy who hurt her. He didn't want to be a monster to her. He didn't want her to feel the need to run away from him.

She picked up her bag and left the room. As she began walking down the steps, she lost her balance and almost fell.

In that instant, Inuyasha caught her and gently set her down on the steps. "Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

"Yeah. I…I lost my balance."

He held her close to him and rubbed her stomach. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry all of this is happening. I just want to protect you. I…I never meant to hurt you. I was shouting because I was frustrated. I didn't think you understood."

"I understand. But I think you're falling apart, Inuyasha. You're going to drive yourself insane. You need help."

"I know. I feel like I'm going to lose my mind."

"Maybe a session or two with Yami might help. I'm going to call her for you."

Inuyasha nodded compliantly and sighed. "You still love me, right?"

"Of course I do! I just thought you needed a little space. And so did I."

"So…You still going to stay at the shrine?"

Kagome shook her head. "I think you need me here."


	9. The Woman In Black

"Inuyasha. It's nice to finally meet you. Please. Have a seat." Yami said with a happy smile.

"Thank you, Dr. Yamiguchi."

"You can call me Yami. So tell me. What it is you would like to discuss today?"

Inuyasha sighed heavily and slouched in his seat. "Everything, I guess. I'm just so scared. Someone tried to kill Kagome and they killed one of my best friends. I found her body in an alley. I feel like I'm going to lose my mind. I've been so controlling over Kagome that she's afraid of me. She even compared me to her ex boyfriend."

"You mean Shiro?" She asked as she took notes.

"Yeah that…that monster. I don't want to become some monster that frightens my family just because I'm afraid to lose them. What am I supposed to do?"

"Perhaps you need some anxiety medication?"

"Can I take that? Will it affect my playing?"

"Not at all. They're simply for the sake of helping you remain calm. You take them when you need them."

"That's fine with me. I don't want to hurt Kagome because I'm so edgy and afraid. I want to respect the fact that she's having a baby soon."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Kagome is pregnant? This is news to me."

"W-well she didn't really tell a lot of people. Nothing personal…but everything happened so fast and—"

Yami put her hand in the air and laughed. "I understand. But congratulations. I'm sure you two will make fine parents."

"I wish I could be excited about that but with someone after me and my family, it makes me even more terrified."

"Inuyasha. How do you know for sure these two incidents are connected?"

"I know. I can tell."

"But you are aware that your teammates are being investigated for murdering your friend, don't you?"

"I don't care. The police won't listen to me. They're not trying to protect my family. That's why I feel like I have to."

"I think you need to relax. Do some breathing exercises and meditate. I'll write you a prescription and you'll see things start to look up. I can promise you that."

"How do you know for sure?"

"I'm a mother. We have secret abilities." She said with a smile and wink.

Inuyasha cracked a smile. "I see why Kagome trusts you. I really appreciate it."

"It's my job. It makes me happy to turn frowns upside down." She told him as she handed him the prescription. "Come back in a week and give me an update, okay?"

Inuyasha nodded and stood. "Thank you. I'll see you next week." And he let himself out.

* * *

_That evening_

Yami was walking to her car when she saw a woman dressed in black wearing red lipstick and sunglasses leaning against it.

"Excuse me. This is my car you're leaning against." She told the woman calmly.

"I know. I have a proposition for you."

"W-what? Who are you?"

"Who I am isn't important. You have connections and things that I need. From what I understand, you're not making money like you used to and you're a single mother now…aren't you?"

Yami's usually calm demeanor vanished as she slowly crumbled inside. "How do you know that?" She questioned.

The woman in black smirked. "I had a conversation with your ex husband. He told me I'd find you here."

"What do you want from me?"

The woman reached in her bag and Yami stood her guard. She pulled out a generous amount of cash and Yami's eyes widened.

"This is an advance. As long as you cooperate, until the job is done, you'll get three times this amount. If my fiancée is pleased with your cooperation, it may even be more. So what do you say? You in?"

Yami let her guard down. "What do I have to do?"

"I need all the details about the Taisho family you can provide."

Yami frowned at the thought of betraying a family that put so much trust in her, but her family had to come first. She grabbed the money and nodded.

The woman's evil smirk widened. "Let's take my car." She escorted Yami in the direction of her limo and the two got in.

_A half hour later_

The woman took off her sunglasses and threw them. "She's pregnant?! This is not good." She immediately took out her phone and dialed her fiancée.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry to bother you but we have a problem. Taisho's wife is pregnant."

"I already knew that. Don't worry. I'll take care of her myself. Make sure the therapist follows all the terms." And he hung up.

The woman sighed and offered Yami a glass of wine.

"Thank you." She said as she took the glass. "You know, you look awfully familiar."

The woman leaned back in her seat and looked out the window. "I get that a lot."


	10. Caught

_The next evening_

Kagome and Inuyasha were in bed watching the news.

"Kagome this cat is getting fat. Can't she sleep somewhere else?"

"Nope. There's plenty of room in the bed with us."

Inuyasha sighed and lied back. The kitten sprawled across his face and purred contently. He let out another sigh and moved the cat onto his chest.

"She likes you better than she likes me." Kagome said with a giggle. "And you didn't want to get her." She turned her attention to the television and the current story caught her eye.

"Due to significant evidence found at the crime scene, including fingerprints, and skin samples, Ken "Iron Chest" Arai of the Tokyo Dragons Hockey team has been arrested for raping and killing the late Miss Universe Yura Miyagi. He is being held on 5 million dollars bail and is expected to stand trial next month."

"What?! Ken did it?" Inuyasha sat up almost knocking the cat onto the floor. He grabbed his phone to call Miroku who was apparently already calling him.

"I'm guessing you saw the news too?"

"Yes and I can't believe it."

Inuyasha laid back and sighed heavily. "He did seem pretty interested in her during the photo shoot but…"

"It's still difficult to absorb."

"Yeah, exactly."

"I'm just glad the person who did that to her is behind bars. Once he's convicted, they'll release her body for a proper burial. And on top of that, it's not connected to your car being blown up. Perhaps it was an immature and jealous student from her school. Either way, you can put your worries about someone being after you to rest."

"You think so?"

"Relax brother! Everything is going to be okay. Get some sleep. Oh and don't tell Kagome I told you this but she's been complaining to Sango that she's been in a bit of pain and you're not very helpful."

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and felt ashamed of himself. "I'll keep that in mind. Catch you later."

Inuyasha hung up the phone and let out a sigh of relief. As much as he would love to catch the person who blew up his car, he was glad the two incidents weren't connected.

"So I guess no one is after us." He said as he turned to Kagome.

Kagome tugged at his ear and smiled. "That's a good thing. Now you don't have to act like my father all the time."

"Maybe my paternal instincts are kicking in!"

Kagome snickered. "Paternal instincts? Yeah right. Why don't you use your _instincts_ to clean the house every once in a while!"

"Fine. Is there anything else I should do?"

"I'd like to rest in bed for the whole day tomorrow. You clean up, cook and take care of Kittykins."

"Can we change her name? Let's call her Firestar or something."

Kagome looked at her kitten and smiled. "Nope. She looks like a Kittykins to me. Isn't that right?" She coddled the kitten, causing Inuyasha to roll his eyes.

"I'll do whatever you need me to do."

"Thank you. Goodnight, bubble butt."

Inuyasha hated that nickname. Kagome gave it to him years ago, the first time she went to his house when they were younger.

_Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting in his bed eating pizza and Kagome figured it would be funny to smear pizza sauce on his bare chest._

_Inuyasha looked down at the sauce on his chest as Kagome laughed. He wiped it off and sighed. "Ha ha. Very funny. I guess I should put a shirt on."_

'_You don't have to.' Kagome thought to herself._

_Inuyasha walked into his closet and began looking for a shirt as Kagome watched him._

"_Hey nice butt!" She remarked jokingly._

_Caught off guard by the compliment—or whatever it was, he went red in the face. "Uh…thanks? It's from working out I guess."_

"_I think I'll call you bubble butt from now on."_

_Inuyasha smiled and shook his head. "I'd prefer if you didn't."_

"But she still does it." He whispered to himself as he turned over in bed and held her as she slept. He leaned in closely and smiled against the nape of her neck. 'I'm just happy she's been around this long.'

* * *

_Later that night_

The woman in black had a rendezvous with the old man from the photography studio.

"Good work." She praised as she handed him a wad of money.

"My pleasure. Working with props and sets has made me a crafty man. Somehow, tampering with a dead body came easy to me." He boasted.

"Don't disappear, old man. I may need you to do something else for me." She told him as she slowly walked off.

"Hopefully next time I see you, pretty lady, you'll be wearing a happier color?"

The woman stopped, turned and gave the old man a grin. "I move in stealth. Bright colors attract too much attention. Have a good night, cool guy."

* * *

_A half hour later_

"I'm sorry. I know you're probably tired of me throwing money away but—"

He held his finger up to her lip and looked into her eyes. "Shh! You're doing a remarkable job. Your methods are only going to bring me further to the top. What would I do without you?"

The woman smiled brightly. "Well you'd probably date a less sophisticated and far less intelligent woman."

The man chuckled and pulled the woman close to him. He handed her a glass of wine and stared out the window of his condo. "So what else do you have planned?"

"Nothing except the plan we came up with together, which I will put into action next week when Inuyasha has another away game. He won't know what hit 'em."

"Or what stuck 'em for that matter." He said with a devious smile on his face.

The woman stared at him blankly. "Your humor is dryer than a desert, sweetheart." She told him as she began to walk off. "I'm heading to bed."

The man stayed by the window with his arms crossed. "Hmph. I found it quite amusing."


	11. Digging in Old Crates

_The next morning_

"Inuyasha look what came in the mail!" Kagome shouted excitedly as she skipped into the kitchen where he was scrubbing the countertop.

He looked up at the card in her hand curiously. "What is that?"

"It's an invitation!" She shouted again.

"Oh boy!" He said sarcastically.

Kagome caught onto his sarcasm. "You're such a jerk you know that?" She said jokingly. "It's an invitation to our high school reunion next Tuesday. Aren't you excited?"

Inuyasha's calm face quickly turned into a deep frown. "No. We're not going."

Inuyasha's frown became contagious as it spread across Kagome's face as well. "What?! Why not?"

"Because. Nobody likes us there."

"Huh? Everybody liked us in high school!"

He disagreed. "Not as a couple!"

"That never changed anything!" She argued.

"Really? Hold on." Inuyasha pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Miroku.

As the phone rang, he put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Miroku. Did anyone in Fuji like Kagome and me? You know…as a couple."

Miroku started laughing hysterically. Kagome stared at the phone angrily with her arms folded.

"See?" Inuyasha said as he looked up at Kagome.

Kagome sighed. "All the more reason to go!" She said slyly.

"To what? The reunion?" Miroku asked. "I'm _definitely_ going. I want to rub all my success in their faces."

Inuyasha scoffed and rolled his eyes. He thought the reunion was a serious waste of time and would only add stress the night before he left for his next away game.

"And besides, it would be great to see everyone from our old team again and find out what they're up to."

The idea of seeing his old teammates made Inuyasha change his mind about not going. While he hated being persuaded into something so ridiculous, it actually worked.

"Ahh…I guess we can go." He said in a defeated tone.

Kagome's face lit up with joy. "I can't wait! I'm going shopping with Sango." She told him as she hastened away.

"Thanks a lot, Miroku. Now I have to dress up for this shit too."

"Why?"

"Sesshomaru started funding the hockey team after we graduated. I know he'll be there and if I don't dress, he'll bitch about it."

Miroku chuckled and sighed. "My grandfather will be there too. He told me this morning."

"For what?"

"My cousin is moving to Japan soon so she's going to attend Fuji and since he's a renowned Judge, he won't have any trouble getting her a space mid-semester."

"This is gonna be fun." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

* * *

_The night of the reunion…_

"Inuyasha, let's go!" Kagome called out from the bathroom. She fixed her hair up with a diamond barrette and smoothed out her long green silk dress over her belly.

Inuyasha sat on the bed waiting for Kagome to come brush his hair.

"You're so hopeless." She said as she approached him and snatched the brush out of his hand. She began gently brushing the tangles out the edges of his hair. "Fix your tie." She told him.

He let out a grunt and adjusted his tie properly on his neckline. "We're not gonna stay long right?"

Kagome ignored him and continued to brush his hair while humming.

He groaned and decided to stop asking questions. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful Kagome looked in her dress.

"All finished. Let's go!"

Inuyasha stood and they headed to the car.

As they pulled up at their old high school, Inuyasha saw some familiar faces outside.

"Whoa, they're still together?" Kagome asked, a shocked look on her face.

"Yeah. They've got 4 kids already."

Inuyasha got out of the car and opened the door for Kagome. They went inside hand in hand, saying hello to the people that they didn't even like.

They exchanged false smiles and "hi, how are you's" with people that hated them and their success. Some complimented her on her dress, others wanted to touch her belly. She didn't mind—she knew it was killing them.

Not too long after their pointless mingling, they managed to round up all the guys from the hockey team in one place. Koga brought his girlfriend, Ayame along with him. Ginta found himself a fiancée and she had just given birth to their daughter, Suki. Hiten, the one they drove past earlier, still had the same girl by his side, along with their four children clinging to his legs.

"Where's Hakkaku?" Miroku asked.

"He's studying abroad in America. He wanted me to say hello to everyone." Ginta answered.

"It's nice to see you all together!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"Ah, Inuyasha. I've been looking for you."

Inuyasha turned to see his brother. "Oh, hey Sesshomaru."

"There is someone I want you to meet."

"Sure." He agreed as he followed, Kagome trailing behind.

"Now I want to warn you beforehand, this man is the CEO of our rival company Spider Network."

Inuyasha whined annoyingly. "Even here I have to do business?"

"No. I just want you to see his face." He told him as he pointed to the long, black haired man.

Inuyasha studied him, and then brought his attention to the woman in the silver dress beside him. 'No way…'

"Ah, if it isn't the Taisho brothers. Nice to see you." He said as he shook their hands.

"Inuyasha, this is Naraku Kudo."

"Nice to meet you." He said in a forced, yet kind tone.

"Hi, Inuyasha. Lovely seeing you again after so long."

"Yeah. Long time no see, Kikyo."

Kikyo cut her eyes at Kagome as she stood beside him. "Oh, congratulations!" She cooed. "How far along are you?"

"Three months."

"Ah, how nice." She said as she examined her belly. "I'm surprised you were able to find a dress in that size."

Kagome clenched her fist, ready to swing on Kikyo. Inuyasha could sense it and was about to intervene. Luckily, Sango was nearby and had come to the rescue.

"Oh, Kagome! I need to show you something!" She said as she shoved her in another direction. "Oh, hi Kikyo! Nice dress. Discount rack?" She commented rudely as she headed off with Kagome.

"The nerve of her! What a cow!" Kagome grunted angrily as she walked through the school with Sango.

"She's just jealous. You look amazing! Don't let anything that bitch says upset you. She'll never get over the fact that you won."

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were having a discussion of their own.

"He's screwing my ex girlfriend. How did they even meet?!" Inuyasha wondered out loud, astonished by what he had just seen.

"Spider Network has a habit of digging in our old crates. I wouldn't put too much thought into it."

"Yeah. I'll try not to." He said as he watched them walking together. He didn't like it. Was Kikyo still trying to get revenge? Was this her way of being spiteful? Inuyasha didn't know, and he didn't trust her.

Inuyasha looked around everywhere for Kagome. He found her in the hallway looking at the bulletin board with Sango and Koga.

"Hey, Kagome. You ready to go home?"

"Uh huh. I'm just looking at the honor roll board. Sota's name is third on the list! I'm so proud of him."

Inuyasha draped his jacket over Kagome as they began to head out. Miroku was already outside waiting for Sango.

"That was a severe waste of time." Miroku noted.

"I knew it would be." Inuyasha remarked as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad we came!" Kagome argued.

"Me too." Sango said as she pointed to a group of young women glaring at them. They looked away pointedly the second Kagome looked up.

Kagome giggled. She was used to the hatred and cold glares from jealous women. This was simply the life of dating a famous athlete.

* * *

As Inuyasha and Kagome drove home, Kagome noticed something was bothering her husband.

"What's the matter?"

"Seeing Kikyo was expected, but the guy she was with is the CEO of our rival company. What the hell…"

"You've gotta be kidding! What is she trying to do? Is this some kind of revenge?"

"That's what I thought!"

Kagome shrugged. "It doesn't really matter in the end. It's not like she can come between us."

"Got that right."

* * *

Once they got home, Inuyasha immediately got in bed.

"Kagome, I'm sorry we had to leave so soon. I really have to get some rest for my game tomorrow."

"It's alright. I have a bit of homework to do." She said as she sat at their desk and began typing her paper.

"I still think you should quit. Stay home and rest. Go to school later on in life. I can take care of you."

"That's not fair." She said as she waved her finger. "You can't be the only role model for Sakura. I want a career too."

Inuyasha chuckled and rolled over in bed. He knew tomorrow, he had one hell of a game.

* * *

**I've got some quiet readers here! I want some more feedback pleeease =]**

**xoxo**

**-VQ**


	12. Red

Inuyasha woke up early to start his day. First, he was going to see Yami, and then head back home and grab his bags so he could head to his away game in Okinawa.

He sat up and looked over at his wife. She was still asleep, facing him. She looked uncomfortable.

'Poor Kagome.' He thought as he brushed her hair out of her face. 'Its almost over.'

He glanced down at her stomach. It looked like it had doubled in size overnight. Then, he realized the cause of Kagome's discomfort.

Sakura was restless inside her. He could see her bending and denting and tumbling from the outside.

He gently placed his hand on Kagome's stomach and felt a wild kick push his hand away.

"That was rude." He whispered to his daughter with a smile.

Kagome let out a loud groan as she opened her eyes.

"I hate being pregnant." She whined. "This is all your fault." She said as she pointed a finger at him.

"I'm sorry. Are you in that much pain?"

Kagome nodded.

"I really am sorry. Maybe you should stay with your mom while I'm gone."

"No. I have to stay here and clean and...get ready for Sakura to get here."

"This must be that nesting thing they taught us about at that parenting class."

"Let me stay home. Sango can come over."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Fine with me. Just go back to sleep. I'll be back in a little while."

"Going to see Yami?"

"Ah. Yeah." He stretched and got out of bed.

He gave Kagome a kiss and kissed her belly.

Once Inuyasha was dressed, he rushed out the door to make his 8:30 appointment with Yami.  
Little did he know, someone was watching him from behind a tree. You guessed it—the woman in black.

The woman took out her phone and dialed a number the moment Inuyasha pulled off in his car.

"He's on his way to you. You know what to do now, don't you?"

"Y-yes but...is this alright to do?"

"Listen, toots. I don't need you worrying about what's alright and not alright. You took my fiancee's money and if you want more, you finish your last task without question. That was our agreement…wasn't it?"

"...Yes. I'm sorry. I'll do it."

"Good girl."

The woman in black hung up her phone and a dark sinister smirk formed across her pink painted lips.

"Tonight, I'll be wearing red."

* * *

"I'm glad to hear that everything is back to normal."

"Well I was taking those pills regularly so I'm not sure if that was the reason I calmed down so much."

"Speaking of your pills, I would like to put you on something different, slightly less potent. Just to help you get off those pills." She told him as she ripped a prescription out of her pad. "Start these tonight, okay? It's very important."

"How come?"

"W-well you can become addicted to the medication you're currently taking. We want to avoid that."

"Yeah, that's true. I'll pick these up now, then."

"Yes, you do that."

"Dr. Yami?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Thank you. I'm glad my family can trust you. You're great at what you do."

Yami felt incredibly guilty. It made her sick to her stomach, knowing what she had done.

"No. Don't thank me. I don't deserve that." She said with a smile.

"Course you do!" He said as he looked down at his watch. "But I really have to go. I'll come back in a few days?"

"Y-yes. I look forward to it."

Inuyasha let himself out and Yami began to cry. How could she do this to a family she cared so much about? That poor girl she bonded with for years, helping her heal. She knew she was going to be part of the reason Kagome would break again.

* * *

Inuyasha returned home to see the entire place in shambles: boxes upon boxes, bags and clothes all around the living room.

"What the fuck is this woman doing?" He wondered aloud as he stepped over each box and bag like an obstacle course of land mines.

"Kagome! Where are you?" He shouted through the house.

He found his wife sitting on top of one of the boxes looking through a photo album.

"Uh...Kagome? What are you doing to the house?"

"Making it better for the baby!"

He raised an eyebrow at her. 'How is this better?' "Um...Kagome? I love you so much and I admire what you're doing but...all you did was take everything out the closets and throw it _all _over the floor!"

"I'm throwing a lot of stuff away. Hey look at this picture!" She said pointing to a photo in the album. "This was from my 18th birthday. We looked so cute."

"That was a fun night. Remember when we were in the back seat of the cab and—"

"Not in front of the baby!" Kagome said as she put a finger over his lips.

Inuyasha laughed and gently pushed her finger away. "I hope Sango is going to help you while I'm gone. You shouldn't be doing all this by yourself."

"She'll help a little. I want to do this by myself."

Inuyasha sighed as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." He said as he made his way over the boxes again.

He slid the door open and Sango waved at him.

"Sorry about the mess. Kagome's nesting." He said as he held the door for her.

"She already...told me? Oh. Damn." She spoke in surprise as she studied the disorganized home.

"Yeah. I gotta go soon so make sure she doesn't overexert herself."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure she takes it easy even if I have to tie her up."

Inuyasha gave her a thumbs-up as he rushed up the stairs.

Unfortunately the bedroom was also a mess. He released a frustrated groan and pushed the boxes out of the way. 'At least she didn't move my clothes.' He thought as he got dressed and pulled his suitcase downstairs.

He scrambled over the boxes into the living room once again and sighed when he saw Kagome pulling out even more boxes as Sango sat and watched.

"Sango! I thought you were helping!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"She won't let me. She said to 'sit here and look skinny.'

"O...Kay...Well. I'm outta here. I'll be home in a few days." He said as he kissed Kagome.

Kagome tugged at the chain around his neck. "You still have this?!" She said in surprise as she ran her fingers across the gold key and its inscriptions.

"Of course I do. I promised! Besides, it always brings me good luck." He said with a smirk as he kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said with a smile.

Inuyasha knelt down and kissed her belly. "I love you as well my little girl. Daddy will come home soon."

He stood, gave Sango a hug and headed to his car.

* * *

_Noon, Okinawa Resort Hotel  
_  
Inuyasha and Miroku picked up their room keys, dropped off their bags and went to do some sightseeing.

The fresh air was nice. It felt good to get out of plain old Tokyo and see a different city for a while. It was early in the day so the rustling and bustling was kind of refreshing.

"We haven't been here in years!"

"Yes, it has been a long time." Miroku agreed as they walked past a small boutique.

Inuyasha looked through the window, eyes widened like a child in a candy store.

"I have to get that."

"What?" Miroku asked curiously as he looked at the window display.

"That!" He said, pointing to a bunny wearing a princess outfit. "For Sakura."

"Alright let's go get it."

They walked through the front door as the greeting bell chimed.

A short, teenage girl at the counter smiled and bowed at her guests.

"That stuffed rabbit in the window, the one in the dress. How much is it?"

"O-oh. I'm sorry. We don't have any more. That one is for display."

"How much do you want for it?"

"I-it's not for sale."

"I'll give you $1,000 for it."

The girl stared at him like he was crazy. Why did he want to pay such an amount for a little doll? "But sir the retail price is $12. If you come back in a week—"

"I'll only be in town for 3 days! I'll give you $2,500."

"But—"

"Please? It's for my little girl." He begged with sad eyes.

The girl at the counter smiled. "Okay." She got the bunny and placed it in a bag.

Inuyasha swiped his credit card and the girl got a good look at his face. "Hey! You're that hockey player!" She recalled excitedly.

"Yup." He responded as he picked up his bag. "Thanks."

As Inuyasha and Miroku continued their walk through town, Miroku began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked.

"You've changed, Inuyasha."

"Whaddya mean?"

"You're married, about to be a father. You're not the kid I used to hang out with anymore."

Inuyasha chuckled lightly. "When you and Sango have your own, you'll act the same way—especially if you have a daughter."

* * *

_10 minutes later  
_  
"Shima! What happened to the special edition Royal Lady Bunny from the window?" The store owner shouted angrily.

"I sold it to a famous hockey player for $2,500." She said confidently as she showed her the money.

The owner stood in shock. "Oh. Well. Good job."

* * *

_6 PM, 1 hour before the game.  
_  
Inuyasha had just taken his shower and his medication. Soon after, he began to feel groggy and weak in the knees.

He yawned and sat down on the bed. "Why am I so sleepy?" He wondered.

Inuyasha decided to take a power nap. It wouldn't be wise to go to a game feeling so exhausted. He set his alarm and took himself to sleep.

* * *

_In the hotel lobby_

The woman in black breezed through the lobby up to the concierge.

She slid a stack of 100's to the woman. "What room is Inuyasha Taisho in?"

The concierge quickly accepted the money and gave the woman in black a keycard.  
"15th floor, 1502."

The woman in black smirked at the concierge woman. "Thank you for your cooperation. It's much appreciated."

The woman got in the elevator and pressed for the 15th floor.

She held a syringe filled with a black liquid in her hand.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should have just married me. Then it wouldn't have to end this way."

* * *

**hehe what'd you guys think of that?**

**review!**

**xoxo**

**-VQ**


	13. Old Enemies

_Miroku's suite_

Miroku got dressed and checked his messages. "Inuyasha should've contacted me by now. I guess I have to go get him."

As Miroku stepped out of his room, he saw a woman with black hair going into Inuyasha's room. He quickly shut the door and scratched his head in confusion.

"Oh. I had no idea Kagome would be coming here this evening. Hold on a second—if she is here, where is Sango?" He wondered as he dialed his fiancée.

"Hello?"

"Sango. Where are you right now?"

"Kagome's house, of course. Why do you ask?"

"So you mean Kagome came all the way here on her own? I thought you were supposed to look after her."

"Wwwhat are you talking about, Miroku?"

"I just saw Kagome letting herself into Inuyasha's room."

"Um…Kagome is sitting right next to me."

Miroku nearly dropped his phone. What had he done? What had Inuyasha done? "She is? Oh…oh man. Um…well—"

"I've…gotta go."

"Yeah." He said as he hung up his phone.

Miroku ran his fingers through his hair and sighed loudly. "Adultery, Inuyasha? That's not like you at all! What has been happening?!"

* * *

_Kagome & Inuyasha's house_

"My husband is _cheating on me?!"_ Kagome cried out in disbelief, dropping to her knees.

Sango forced her best friend to her feet and led her to the couch. "Calm down, Kagome. There has to be a logical explanation for—"

"Sure, Sango, sure!" She argued, cutting off her sentence. "There _must_ be a logical explanation for a woman entering Inuyasha's hotel room using a key!" She shouted as she ran her hand across her belly. "How dare he?! While I'm carrying our first child! I gave him everything he asked me for!" She said as she sobbed. "By now they're probably—" Kagome scoffed in disgust as she began to wail once again.

"Kagome. Please don't cry." Sango consoled as she rubbed her pregnant friend's shoulders. "You're due soon. You need to stay strong for the baby. She can tell when you're upset and it'll upset her too."

"I know but I can't help it! I love Inuyasha so much and this feeling is unbearable." She said through heavy breaths and wheezing. "I haven't cried this hard in such a long time."

"What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know." She replied through her sniffles. "I need to think this through."

Inuyasha was completely knocked out in his room. The woman readied her needle as she examined his innocent sleeping face.

'How I've missed that face.' She thought as she flicked the needle.

"Oh, Inuyasha. I hate that it has to be this way." She said as she slowly entered the syringe into his arm, squeezing the black liquid into his vein.

Inuyasha began to seize, causing the woman to jump back in surprise.

His eyes sprung open as he gasped, before coughing up a small amount of blood.

He wiped his mouth and looked at the blood on his hand. "What the hell?"

The moment he turned his head, he saw the woman standing in his room looking at him.

"Kikyo? What are you doing h—" His words were interrupted by another blood filled cough.

Kikyo swung the door open and made her escape.

"Wait!" Inuyasha called after her as he stood, only to fall to the ground. He groaned as his body began to ache and another bloody cough stung inside his lungs. He noticed the protruding vein in his arm beginning to turn black.

'I need to call the police.'

He crawled over to his phone on the night table and noticed a text on the screen from Miroku.

"I know your marriage isn't my business but…"

"My marriage?" He spoke out loud in a weak raspy voice.

The text opened and he was able to read everything his sworn brother had written.

"I am really sorry if I sabotaged anything. I know our friendship comes before anything. When I saw that woman going into your room I thought it was Kagome so I called Sango to ask—"

"Aww fuck!" Inuyasha cried out, not bothering to read the rest. "Forget the police. Those bastards should've listened to me."

He had to call the one person he knew could pull strings in any outlet that existed.

* * *

_Sesshomaru's House__  
_  
"Hello, Taisho residence."

"Jaken, it's me. Get my brother on the phone. It's an emergency."

"Yes, sir."

Sesshomaru was in the living room with his twin boys waiting for Inuyasha's game to come on.

"Phone for you, sir."

Sesshomaru took the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Sesshomaru! I need—"

"Inuyasha? What are you doing? Shouldn't you be getting ready to play?"

"Listen! I can't play! I need you to sent me a jet back to Tokyo."

"A jet? What for?"

"Kikyo snuck into my room while I was sleep! She poisoned me with some stuff and my veins are turning black." He rambled quickly, stopping to cough. "Oh and I'm coughing up blood. Miroku saw her and thought it was Kagome. She thinks I'm having an affair. I have to get home!"

"Inuyasha. I will send you a jet to Tokyo, but you must to go to the hospital first."

"Why?! I can fight this—"

"You cannot!" He shouted. "This is highly dangerous poison. You need immediate treatment."

"Promise me you'll go see Kagome! You still have a key don't you?"

"I will go see her. Go to the roof of the hotel. Your jet will be there in a few minutes. Can you walk?"

"No. I had to crawl to get my phone."

"This is very bad. I will send someone to get you personally, then. You won't have to wait long."

There was silence on Inuyasha's end.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru hung up the phone and quickly dialed an old friend to pick up his little brother.

"Hello?"

"Yes, it's Sesshomaru Taisho. I need an urgent favor."

"Anything for the Taisho family!"

Sesshomaru quickly explained the situation to his friend.

"So there is no time to waste. Can you come through for me?"

"Absolutely! I'll be there in a flash!" And he hung up the phone.

Sesshomaru turned to his twins, who were too distracted by their action figures to hear what he was talking about on the phone.

"Boys, I need you to stay here with Jaken. I am going to see your aunt Kagome."

"She okay? Is she have the baby?"

"No, no. She didn't have the baby." He replied, patting his head. "I will be back soon. Stay upstairs until I come home, alright? Don't cause any trouble."

"Okay, daddy!" The two said in unison as they grabbed their toys and ran up the steps.

Sesshomaru turned to see Jaken, standing in the entrance of the living room.

"Jaken."

"Yes, sir?"

"Do you recall what I told you a few years ago?"

"About the—"

"Yes. That."

"Of course, sir. What about it?"

"It's happening."

Jaken yelped. "What will you do, sir?!"

Sesshomaru rolled the carpet to the side and slid over a floorboard, revealing a secret compartment. He took out two guns and placed them at his hips.

"Now. I must be highly uncivilized. Inuyasha is not the only one in danger. My family is as well." He turned to Jaken and gave him a serious and threatening stare. "You do what you have to. Protect my children."

Jaken nodded compliantly. "I will protect the twins with my life!"

Sesshomaru nodded approvingly and raced out the front door.

* * *

_Back at Kagome & Inuyasha's house_

Sango was still trying to console Kagome who was still emotionally distraught about her husband's infidelity.

Suddenly, Sango's ears were tuned into a sound coming from the front of the house. "What was that?"

"What?" Kagome asked as she blew her nose.

Sango huddled by Kagome ready to protect her and her child as she heard footsteps roaming the house.

"Kagome?"

Sango let down her guard and sighed in relief upon hearing the familiar voice echoing through the halls.

"In here!" Sango called out to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stepped over the boxes scattered wildly all over the living room and slowly walked up to Kagome.

"Let me guess—nesting?"

Sango nodded as she continued to rub Kagome's back.

Sesshomaru let out an annoyed sigh. "Does your marriage have any trust at all?"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked in an irritated tone.

"Your husband is not cheating on you."

"Figures you'd be here to campaign for him." Kagome spat.

"Why would I leave the comforts of my own home to meddle in your marriage? Let alone defend the actions of a grown man?" Sesshomaru said in a brash tone.

"So what, then? The woman who let herself into his room—"

"Was Kikyo. She poisoned him. For all I know at the moment, he could be dead."

"What?!" Kagome and Sango shrieked.

"He stopped responding while I was on the phone with him. I have sent a jet to bring him back to Tokyo so he can receive medical treatment."

"Oh my god." Kagome began to cry again. Not only because she was afraid for her husband's life, but she also felt ashamed for doubting him. "She is the one who—I can't believe this." Kagome wept, rage coursing through her as she pieced everything together. "Everything that has been happening…she was behind it!"

Sesshomaru nodded. "You are in grave danger."

"No she isn't!" Sango argued. "I'm here to look after her!"

"Oh? And you believe your martial arts skills will work against weapons? You don't understand the kind of people we are dealing with! If they need to blow up this entire city just to kill anyone in our family, they will!"

"What kind of people are we dealing with?"

"...My father's enemies."

* * *

**What do you think will happen next?! bwahahaha :D**

**review!**

**xoxo**

**-VQ**


	14. The Truth about Father

**WOW IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I UPDATED .**

**well, I hope you still enjoy this fic. Please review**

**xoxo**

**-VQ**

* * *

"Sasaki, where the hell's Taisho?!" Coach Edo shouted worriedly as he looked around the locker room.

Miroku shrugged. "I haven't seen him since this afternoon."

"Well he's your best friend ain't he? Find him! Game time is in 20 minutes!"

Miroku took his phone out of his locker.

13 missed calls

2 voicemails

4 text messages.

This didn't seem good. He read the texts first. Three from Sango, one from Kagome. All about Inuyasha's current condition.

Miroku let out a sigh and told his coach everything.

"Let me guess: You're heading back to Tokyo?"

"I have to. His well-being is more important than this game. If Inuyasha does not come back…well…neither will I."

Coach Edo admired Inuyasha and Miroku's bond.

"My two best players, huh." He said with a sad sigh. "You both better come back soon in one piece!"

Miroku nodded with a smile. "Inuyasha will pull through." He told him before rushing out the door.

* * *

_At the hospital  
_  
Kagome was in the waiting room with Sesshomaru while Sango and Sota warded off the paparazzi outside.

"He's gonna be okay, right?" She asked Sesshomaru with tears in her eyes.

Sesshomaru didn't respond. His silence made Kagome nervous.

"Say something!" She pleaded.

"I don't know." He finally admitted.

"W-what?! Why not? Is it that serious?"

"Kagome. You have to stop worrying or you'll give birth prematurely."

"How can I not worry?" She sobbed. "Inuyasha means everything to me!"

"I know. And you mean everything to him as well. Try to remember your happiest memories with him."

Kagome began to reminisce about the time Inuyasha told her how much she meant to him, even before they started dating.

_They were having dinner after his victory at a lavish restaurant in Tokyo. He paid extra for outside seats by the garden. Kagome found it romantic but she did her best to stay casual._

_"Wow. You went all out." She said with a smile._

_"Yeah. You let me down by not coming out to party with us, so I figured you and I could do something big to make up for it."_

_"I'm sorry but a party with a bunch of sweaty guys is not my scene."_

_"Yeah I know. I just wish you were there. I didn't have as much fun without my best friend. You mean everything to me."_

_"R-really?"_

_Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. I'd be lost without you."_

_"You mean everything to me too. You're always looking after me and helping me. It's great having you."_

* * *

"I don't think anyone else will be coming in here." Sota said with a relieved sigh. "How'd they find out so quickly anyway?!"

"Sota. Stay here with Kagome. There is something I must do."

"A-alright."

Everyone looked up when they saw Koga walk in.

"Perfect timing." Sesshomaru said to him. "Come with me."

"Oookay. Are you alright Kagome?"

"I guess. I'll feel a lot better when the doctors tell me about Inuyasha's condition."

* * *

Sesshomaru led Koga outside.

"What the hell is going on? What's the _real_ deal?" He asked with his arms folded.

Sesshomaru handed him a gun. "You have to protect Kagome's family. As of right now, everyone is in danger."

"Is he gonna live?"

"I cannot be sure. I know of someone else this happened to." His calm face turned more serious. "But the poison killed him."

* * *

"We're losing him!" The doctor shouted as she grabbed the defibrillator.

"Clear!" She sent a high voltage shock into his chest and checked his vital signs.

"Come on damn it! Clear!"

His heart began to beat and his white hair turned black.

"What's happening, doctor?" A nurse asked.

"He's turning human! His wife said he loses his powers this night each month." The doctor explained before checking his blood pressure. "Well I'll be damned. Turning human might've been what saved his life."

* * *

_A half hour later  
_  
The doctor went out to the waiting room and asked Kagome to speak with her privately.

"He's stabilized, but still in a coma. He may remain comatose until we finish draining the poison out of his blood."

"Will he be alright?"

"That injection he received was infused with miasma and some other unknown chemical that is being tested in the lab. There may be some permanent damage to a few internal organs. If only we could have gotten to him sooner. The acidic properties started to eat through his flesh, so don't be startled by the burns on his arms and legs."

"Inuyasha." She said his name, her voice trembling as she rubbed her pregnant stomach.

"It's amazing how the fact that he turned human helped his body stabilize. I think that poison was made to kill demons. His body is starting to reject it."

"So can I see him?"

"Of course. This way."

Kagome nervously followed the doctor to Inuyasha's room. She was terrified to see him in that condition.

She took a deep breath before heading inside but quickly lost her composure when she saw him lying in that bed hooked up to machines and IVs.

She grabbed his hand and cried even harder when she felt how cold it was. His body was so pale and covered with burns. He was half dead. She had to place her hand on his chest just to feel him breathing and reassure herself that he was still living.

"Kagome?"

She turned around to see Rin at the door.

"I brought you some pillows. I know you're not going to leave his side and those reclining chairs aren't the most comfortable."

"Thank you."

"This reminds me of the time I first met Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was just born at the time."

"Really? So what else happened?"

"Well it isn't the happiest tale but..."

_I was an intern at the time and Mrs. Taisho had just given birth to Inuyasha. I was working with the midwives so I was there for his birth._

_I noticed there was just one boy sitting in the waiting area outside._

_Since there was nothing for me to do, I went out there to greet him._

_"Are you related to the woman who just gave birth?"_

_"She's my stepmother."_

_"You must be excited."_

_"It may be just us eventually. His mother was diagnosed with cancer months ago. And my father is in another room downstairs in a coma."_

_"I'm so sorry. But there is a chance they could both survive."_

_He just looked at me. His glare was hopeless and skeptic. "I'm not really the optimistic type. And besides...my father told me he would die for certain. Probably not right away, but eventually."_

_I peeked back into the room and the midwife motioned for me to come inside._

_"Would you like to go meet your brother?"_

_Sesshomaru stood and walked into the room first and froze in the doorway. I guess he knew what his life was going to be like. He knew he would be raising that little boy sooner or later. And he was only 19 at the time, so imagine the pressure he must have felt._

_He walked up to Inuyasha and held him as he cried, slowly rocking him until he was quiet._

_The way he looked at him was so sweet, yet so heartbreaking. Like he knew what they were going to endure._

_I asked the midwives if I could help him find his way to the ICU and they were fine with it._

_All in all, I spent a lot of time watching over Sesshomaru. He stayed by his father's side when he was comatose for a week. I brought him food and pillows. I wanted him to feel less…alone._

_Ultimately, his father died in the middle of the night, around 2:30. The dejected look on Sesshomaru's face was depressing. I wanted to do more for him._

_He was at the hospital often, even after I had officially become a nurse. Inuyasha's mother was frequently hospitalized and Sesshomaru had so much trouble looking after such an energetic boy. Even with his mother near death, he didn't seem to understand the magnitude of the situation. He just wanted to play._

_They were at the hospital for three nights. I looked after Inuyasha a lot for Sesshomaru to keep his mind at ease. I took him out for ice cream, played with him and even showed him around the hospital. He probably knows this place like the back of his hand._

_On the third night, his mother had lost her fight with cancer at 6:42 PM. Inuyasha cried himself sick and had to be checked in for two days. He was dehydrated and completely lost his voice from wailing so loudly. It took time for him to accept the loss of his mother and finally understand she was never coming back._

_Sesshomaru and I spoke before he signed Inuyasha out of the hospital. He said_

"_I want to thank you for your kindness. This may be the last time I come to this hospital, but I do hope it isn't the last time I see you."_

"_It doesn't have to be." I told him._

_I had fallen in love with him over the years, and Inuyasha was like a brother to me. _

* * *

"Watching Inuyasha grow up was the one thing that made me want children of my own. Seeing him like this terrifies me."

Kagome reached out and held Rin's hand. "It terrifies me too."

Suddenly, Kagome began to recall something that blew her mind.

"Wait a second! You said Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father died the same way? I thought he died of a heart attack."

"No. The same people that tried to kill Inuyasha…killed his father."

Kagome gasped in shock. What was going on? Why had she been kept in the dark about this?

"Don't worry about this. Sesshomaru is his big brother. He has protected him through and through. This time won't be any different. Just stay by his side until he wakes up. It will be nice if your face is the first thing he sees."

Kagome nodded with an optimistic smile.

* * *

_Two days later, 3 AM_

Kagome had dozed off in the reclining hospital chair after Rin had brought her a late night snack, but was woken up by the sounds of slight moaning.

She got up and turned on the lights. She looked at Inuyasha and saw a pained face and heavy breathing. He was dripping in sweat so she grabbed a towel by his bed and began to dab his face.

He slowly opened his eyes and began breathing even heavier.

Kagome smiled the second she saw his amber eyes open.

Inuyasha's eyes scanned the hospital room in confusion, and his pained face turned to one of panic.

"Inuyasha, calm down. It's okay." She whispered.

He tried to open his mouth to speak but realized he couldn't, so he struggled to reach for Kagome's hand.

"You came back to me." She said happily with tears in her eyes. "I thought I was going to lose you."

Inuyasha began mouthing something to Kagome. She quickly grew angry from what he told her.

"Kikyo did this to you?! Are you sure?"

He nodded.

Kagome reached into her bag and looked for her phone.

"Oh…before I do that…" She pressed the buzzer for the nurse and a woman came rushing in.

"Ah, he's awake!" She said happily. "Are you alright? Can you feel your body?"

Inuyasha nodded and mouthed "but I can't speak."

"I'll ask the doctor if you can have liquids." She said as she rushed out.

Inuyasha looked over to see Kagome had her back turned towards him. He began to let out small whimpers for her attention.

She turned to him with a look of concern and grabbed his hand again. "What's the matter?"

He didn't try to say anything. He just looked at her with his eyes wide.

Inuyasha took his hand and placed it over her belly to feel the baby. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt her move against his hand.

The nurse brought in a tray for him and sat his bed up for him.

"Do you want to feed him?" The nurse asked Kagome.

"Of course." Kagome acquiesced.

Inuyasha made a disgusted face at the soup and crackers in the tray.

"Come on, sweetie. Open your mouth."

Inuyasha shook his head and tucked his lips in.

"Do you want to talk again?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Then open up."

He gave in and opened his mouth for a spoonful of soup.

"See that wasn't so bad!"

Inuyasha scowled at her angrily then turned his head to look at the two IV's in his arm, and then up at the bag he was connected to. He turned his head back to Kagome and took another helping of that disgusting soup until it was all gone.

"Your brother will be here in the morning. You two have to have an important conversation."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in confusion as Kagome laid his bed back down.

"Is it safe to assume you're not tired?"

He nodded.

"Well…_I'm_ tired. Will you be alright if I go to sleep?"

He shook his head, then shrugged, before nodding.

"Which one is it?"

He paused before slowly nodding his head.

Kagome pushed her reclining chair closer to Inuyasha's bed and lied down.

"Why don't you watch TV? The button is right by your hand."

Inuyasha turned on the TV but watched Kagome as she quickly began to fall asleep. He didn't even care what was on. He was just relieved to see Kagome by his side.

* * *

Sesshomaru had just finished texting Kagome. He felt like half of a weight was lifted off his shoulders, but there was still much of a burden left. How was Inuyasha going to handle what happened to their father?

"_Big brother, how did our father die?"_

"…"

"_Big brother?"_

"_He had a heart attack."_

"_A heart attack? What's that? Something attacked his heart? Was it a monster?"_

"_Hmm…it's when your heart is under a lot of stress and it stops working."_

"_His heart didn't work no more? He must've used it a lot if it stopped working."_

"_He certainly did."_

"_He loved us, right?"_

"_Of course. He said he loved us above all things."_

"_I guess…knowin' he died from loving us too much makes it seem less sad. Don'tcha think so?"_

"…_when you put it that way, I suppose I do, little brother."_


End file.
